As novas folhas do mundo ninja!
by Shina com
Summary: Depois do fim da Guerra ninja,Naruto e os outros decidem se concentra mais na familai,mais seus filhos diferentes deles só querem saber de aventuras, Fichas Fechadas.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence, e daí? Eu já não me importo mais com isso mesmo! ç-ç

* * *

**Resumo:**

Depois de um bom tempo Naruto é Hokage, Sasuke volta a Konoha e finalmente vê que Sakura é o grande amor de sua vida, Tenten e Neji se casam. Ino e Sai noivam, Gaara e Matsuri se casaram e Naruto e Hinata já faz uns três meses que estão assim como Shikamaru e Temari.

Depois de tanta guerra agora eles só querem paz e ter família, mas seus filhos querem mesmo é diversão e muita confusão.

Eu sei que deixei uma fic de fichas parada, mas prometo atualizá-la o mais rápido possível! Agora eu peso a vocês que me ajudem nessa, pois eu tive um sonho com essa fic lá embaixo vai ser a quantidade de filhos por família:

* * *

Sakura e Sasuke: quatro filhos (sendo que um já este reservado)

Hinata e Naruto: três filhos

Matsuri e Gaara: dois filhos (é obrigatório que eles tenham medo de armas ou de pessoas)

Ino e Sai: dois filhos (sendo que um está reservado)

Temari e Shikamaru: dois filhos

Tenten e Neji: três filhos

Karin e Kiba: um filho (sim ela foi perdoa e se casou com ele XD)

Mayumi e Chouji: um filho (o par é OCC podem inventar o que quiserem)

Kurenai e Asuma (falecido): um filho (é obrigatório ser homem)

Ayane e Kakashi: um filho (é obrigatório ser homem)

Anko e Iruka: dois filhos

Hana e Rock Lee: um filho (reservado, mas se me mandarem fichas boas eu reconsidero).

* * *

**Ficha:**

Nome (sobrenome/ nome):

Idade (entre 13 a 18 anos):

Personalidade:

Aparência (sejam fieis à aparência de seus pais, por favor, se a mãe é OCC podem mandar brasa na criatividade):

Jutsus / Kekkei Genkai:

Roupa (a ninja e a de ficar em casa):

Armas ou Animal:

Comida:

Filhos de quem:

Gosta:

Não gosta:

Medo:

Objetivo de vida ninja:

* * *

Espero receber boas fichas! Beijos e boa sorte para todos. *u*


	2. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Naruto não me pertence, e daí? Eu não ligo mais mesmo! ç-ç

* * *

**Aviso importante:**

Ola querida amigas autoras eu tenho três noticias para dar, uma é boa, a outra é super boa, e a outra é triste. Qual querem ouvir primeiro?

Vou começar pela boa: Adoreiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii todas as fichas de paixão, eu sabia que vocês iam me mandar fichas excelentes mais desta vez vocês se superaram tanto que eu fiz uma coisa boa para todas vocês, por isso eu peço a partir de agora que parem de me mandarem ficha para serem Uchiha (Nota: Já tenho todos que precisava *u*) (Nota dois: Eu tenho uma surpresa para todos os Uchiha, Vocês vão amar *u;).

A segunda super boa é: Que eu vou mandar dois capítulos por semana da fic sempre, e agora que eu já tenho uma beta eles não deve demorar a sair.

E A NOTICIA TRISTE Ç-Ç: PORQUE VOCÊS NÃO ME MANDARAM FICHAS PARA SER FILHOS DA TENTEN E DO NEJI? (Só uma autora solidária mandou *u*) E PARA SER FILHOS DO GAARA? EU TAMBÉM ODEIO A MATSURI, MAS GENTE EU PRECISO DE UM FILO HOMEM PARA ELA (Nota: Eu já tenho a filha Dela Graças a uma alma solidária *u*).

* * *

No próximo capitulo eu tenho Ótimas surpresas também para todas as autoras, vocês vão gostar muito mesmo da noticia *U*!

E volto a repetir: **NÃO ME MANDEM MAIS PERSONAGEM PARA SER DO CLÃ UCHIHA!**

Ultima nota *u*: **A FIC SÓ VAI COMEÇAR ASSIM QUE AS VAGAS QUE FALTAM FOREM PREENCHIDAS!**

Beijos doces!

E até os dois primeiros capítulos! *u*


	3. Escolhidos!

Naruto não me pertence, e daí? Eu já não me importo mais com isso mesmo! ç-ç

* * *

**Escolhidos e surpresas:**

Olá meninas! Tudo bem? Como vocês estão? Ansiosas eu espero, pois eu já tenho os escolhidos e também uma linda surpresa para vocês:

Sakura e Sasuke: Uchiha Kirie, Uchiha Hikari, Uchiha Kissawa e Uchiha Daiki.

Haru e Itachi: Uchiha Akemi, Uchiha Yume, Uchiha Haruka e Uchiha Mayu.

Hinata e Naruto: Uzumaki Keiji, Uzumaki Nioko, Uzumaki Hikari, Uzumaki Hikaru, Uzumaki Koichi.

Matsuri e Gaara: Sabaku no Himitsu, Sabaku no Momo, Sabaku no Ichijou, Sabaku no Subaruru.

Ino e Sai: Yamanaka Fuyu, Yamanaka Issai e Yamanaka Seishiro.

Temari e Shikamaru: Nara Yukino, Nara Shinichi e Nara Yuki.

Tenten e Neji: Hyuuga Naruto, Hyuuga Mitsuki, Hyuuga Ehime, Hyuuga Yumi, Hyuuga Shiro e Hyuuga Shairo (gêmeos fraternais XD).

Konohamaru e Hanabi: Hyuuga Kana, Hyuuga Nanami.

Karin e Kiba: Inuzuka Riku e Inuzuka Kiky.

Mayumi e Chouji: Akimichi Chouchou.

Kurenai e Asuma (falecido): Sarutobi Hisao

Ayane e Kakashi: Hatake Akira e Hatake Ryu.

Anko e Iruka: Umino Kyon, Umino Kaede.

Hana e Rock Lee: Rock Kaoru.

* * *

E vocês me perguntam: Você colocou casais novos e ainda por cima colocou só agora o Itachi com uma tal de Haru?????

Respostas: Sim, pois eu amei todas as fichas e eu vou sofrer muito nessa fic ç-ç.

(**Nota da Inner da Autora**: Ela é doente se não queria sofrer com uma fic então porque pegou tantos personagens e não avisou que colocaria o Itachi como pai também?).

(**Nota da Autora**: Cala a Boca Inner! òò)

_A Haru é a irmã gêmea da Sakura, ela é uma médica da ANBU e também tem uma Inner, a diferença dela para a Sakura é que ela é da ANBU e que ela usa a mesma roupa da Sakura só que na cor rosa._

Espero que tenham gostado do resultado e que se mais uma autora me mandar ficha depois disso, esta ficha só vai valer se for de um personagem original bem feito, pois a fic vai ser de muita aventura e confusão (Autora: huahuahuahuahuhauhauahuahuahuah *risada maligna* *u*).

E uma outra surpresa a fic terá mais ou menos um quis de perguntas e respostas, que quem acerta ganhara um pedido na fic. (**nota: nesse pedido "por enquanto", não me peçam nada que tenha a ver com namoros, par e beijo OK!)**.

* * *

**Primeira pergunta sobre o próximo capitulo:**

**1° Qual vai ser o (a) professor (a) de Genjutsu da escola?:**

_Kurenai_

_Sakura_

_Haru_

_Sasuke_

_Itachi_

_Kakashi_

**Beijos Doces**

**Até a próxima amigas e amigos.**


	4. Conhecendo as novas Folhas!

Naruto não me pertence, e daí? Eu já não me importo mais com isso mesmo! ç-ç

Primeiro capitulo: **Conhecendo uma nova turma!**

Fala: Bla.

Pensamento: _Eu simplesmente te odeio_.

Notas ou coisas super importantes: **A vida deles era assim e nunca deixaria de ser assim!**

_Espero que gostem! *u*_

_

* * *

  
_

Mais um belo dia se ergue em Konoha, agora sem guerras ou novos inimigos Naruto e o outros só pensam em relaxar e curtir suas famílias sem nenhum problema, bom para eles, mas os seus filhos não têm esses mesmos pensamentos:

Konoha, 07h00min AM, Casa dos Uchiha:

Duas mulheres muito bonitas descem as escadas com todo o cuidado devido. Por ser de manhã, ambas estavam meio sonolentas e nem reparavam muito no que tinha no caminho enquanto andavam. Uma delas tinha cabelos rosa lisos até os ombros, olhos verde-claro, uma boca bonita, mas o corpo ainda deixava um pouco a desejar, e possuía uma grande testa. A outra era idêntica a ela, a única diferença delas era o corte de cabelo e suas roupas, enquanto a de longos cabelos usava um quimono vermelho com flores rosa e um laço dourado, a outra usava um quimono branco de flores azuis e um laço verde, elas caminhavam por um pequeno corredor até que uma delas resolveu se pronunciar:

Mulher: Sakura você tem certeza que não seria mais correto ter avisado as crianças sobre o novo horário que iriam seguir? - diz a mulher de quimono branco.

Sakura: Que isso Haru? Com certeza nossos filhos já estão acordados, eles sabem que a partir de agora serão ninjas e que não terão tempo de ficar dormindo! - diz ela com um grande sorriso e um brilho lindo nos olhos.

Haru: _Quero só ver se isso é verdade! - _com um olhar de poucos amigos.

As duas depois de uma caminhada no corredor se deparam com duas portas, uma de frente para a outra, a porta da esquerda tinha escrito na porta em rubro "Não entre!", e a da direita em azul estava "Não incomode!", Sakura se virou para a direita e Haru para a esquerda, e ao mesmo tempo abriram à porta:

Sakura entrou no quarto e olhou para seus filhos um por um, e não pensou duas vezes:

Sakura: ACORDEM! - ela fez num único fôlego e ainda pulou ao mesmo tempo para aumentar o barulho.

Todos do quarto se assustaram, mas a primeira a se pronunciar foi uma menina de cabelos rosa lisos, magra e bem alta, ela tentava recuperar um pouco o fôlego pelo susto, depois disso, ela coçou seus belos olhos negros, seu nome é Uchiha Kirie:

Kirie: Mãe querida, você, por acaso, BEBEU SAKE, É? SABE QUE HORAS SÃO? - diz ela com um olhar super sério e assassino.

Sakura: Bom dia para você Kirie-chan! - sorrindo.

Kirie: Sei! – disse, enquanto se levanta da cama.

Kirie, quando começava a caminhar até o armário, tropeça em algo e cai de cara no chão. Ela se vira para ver onde tropeçou e acaba avistando certa menina de olhos e cabelos negros, esta já estava de pé da cama e a olhava com um olhar frio que podia gelar a alma das pessoas dependendo destas, seu nome Uchiha Hikari:

Hikari: Desculpe-me foi sem querer! - diz enquanto da à mão para Kirie.

Kirie aceita a mão de sua irmã, mas seu olhar era tão frio quanto da outra.

Kirie: Obrigada! _Isso vai ter troco! - _com o mesmo olhar da outra.

Kirie resolveu deixar Hikari continuar com a arrumação da própria cama, e resolveu voltar ao seu antigo caminho. Hikari arruma sua cama com toda a sua dedicação, assim como fazia com todas as suas coisas, principalmente com seus treinamentos ninjas. Perto dela havia um belo menino, seus olhos eram negros e bem expressivos, seu cabelo liso e rebelde, com alguns fios meio longos, bagunçados e ficavam caindo sobre o rosto, na cor rosa claro, como os da mãe. Tinha estatura mediana e era magro, com a pele branca sem exageros, ele estava com um olhar serio, mas mantinha um sorriso misterioso, seu nome era Uchiha Daiki:

Daiki: Mãe eu não vou ficar muito tempo, pois tenho reunião dos **Fighter** ainda hoje! - diz com um olhar serio, mas com um sorriso.

Sakura: Essa reunião vai ter que esperar! - diz séria - Hoje começa algo muito importante na vida de vocês! - sorriso.

Sakura caminha até o meio do quarto para falar perto da cama de uma linda menina de cabelos lisos um pouco abaixo das costelas, cortados em V nas pontas, a franja era levemente comprida, teimando em lhe cair nos olhos negros, sua pele era bem branca, o que a deixa parecendo quase um fantasma, e bem magra. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu quando a mãe se sentou ao seu lado na cama, seu nome Uchiha Kissawa:

Sakura: Kissawa, minha linda preste bastante atenção - diz olhando para sua filha, séria.

Kissawa tomou um pequeno susto, mas percebeu a seriedade nas palavras da mãe e resolveu não deixar de prestar bastante atenção no que ela dizia:

Kissawa: Sim mamãe! – disse, olhando nos olhos de sua mãe.

Sakura: Bom meus queridos filhos, vocês já sabem que todos não puderam entrar quando crianças na academia ninja, pois ela foi destruída pela guerra, se lembram? – continuou.

Daiki: Sim, por isso a senhora falou que nos treinaria em casa!

Kirie: E nós prometemos nos esforçar muito para compensar isso! – disse séria.

Sakura: Eu sei meus queridos!

Kissawa: Então, qual o problema mãe? - diz preocupada.

Hikari: Aconteceu algo de errado quanto a isso? – perguntou, preocupada.

Sakura olhou nos olhos de seus filhos e disse:

Sakura: Se vistam, e conversaremos lá embaixo ok?- diz com um sorriso.

Todos: Ok!

Sakura sai do quarto, e vai para a cozinha.

Enquanto isso no outro quarto, Haru se desdobrava com suas filhas:

Haru: Uchiha Akemi, Uchiha Yume, Uchiha Haruka e Uchiha Mayu, venham aqui queridas, por favor!

A primeira tinha cabelos lisos da cor preta que iam um pouco abaixo de sua cintura com uma franjinha delicada, lhe deixando com um carinha serena de criança. Sua pele era branca igual à neve. Seus olhos esverdeados puxando os de sua mãe, só que mais intensos e expressivos. Seus cílios eram pequenos e grossos e sobrancelha fina e trabalhada, realçando seu rosto. Seu nariz era pequeno e um pouco arrebitado, tinha um corpo escultural, seios médios e redondos, uma cintura fina que lhe trazia um andar calmo, coxas grossas e pernas torneadas, barriga definida, essa é Uchiha Akemi.

A segunda tinha longos cabelos negros lisos na qual sempre usava numa trança de lado com a franja para o lado. Seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade esmeralda e sua boca carnuda e meio avermelhada. Não era muito baixa, possuía quadris largos e coxas grossas. Não tinha seios nem grandes e nem pequenos, e pernas bem torneadas. Ela tinha um piercing no umbigo (o piercing é o emblema do clã uchiha) e uma tatuagem com o ideograma "Yume" (sonho) na nuca e suas unhas tinham a cor vermelha, esta é Uchiha Yume.

A terceira tinha olhos verdes um pouco mais escuros que os da mãe e o cabelo não são de todo negro, possui um leve reflexo avermelhado, dando a impressão de um ruivo bem forte, quase preto. Media cerca de 1,66m e pesava mais ou menos 45 kg. Tinha a pele branquinha, possuía curvas medianas e traços delicados, muito femininos. Seu cabelo chegava ao quadril, não tendo uma franja exatamente, ela chega ao queixo e era toda repicada, contornando o rosto branco, a cascata avermelhada caía sobre os ombros até terminar no quadril em corte reto. No braço esquerdo, tem a tatuagem da Anbu, bem próxima ao ombro, seu nome era Uchiha Haruka.

E a nossa querida e última fofa tinha cabelo rosa como os de Haru, mas bem mais forte, um rosa-chock. Possuía os olhos negros e penetrantes, o que deixa muitos intimidados quando está séria, 1,65m mais ou menos de altura e pesava 45 kg, corpo bem torneado. Os cabelos eram curtos, pois ela não gostava que atrapalhassem numa batalha, e com 13 anos ela resolveu colocar umas mexas pretas para fazer um bom contraste. De rosto ela lembra muito a mãe, esta é Uchiha Mayu.

Haru: Quero as quatro lá embaixo, pois se trata de um assunto importante - diz ela séria.

As quatro: OK! - disseram ao mesmo tempo e em voz alta.

Haru sai do quarto e caminha até a cozinha onde encontra Sakura já preparando a mesa de café.

Haru: Como será que eles vão reagir? - preocupada.

Sakura: Eu sinceramente não sei, eles tiveram que treinar conosco e com os pais, mas acho que não vai mudar muita coisa no cotidiano deles! – diz, sorrindo.

Haru: Só o fato de que eles vão ter que aceitar o fato de que vão começar como ninjas de academia, em vez de seus verdadeiros níveis, eu concordo. - diz ela séria.

Sakura: Isso é mesmo uma pena! – diz meio triste.

Konoha, 08h45min AM, Casa dos Uzumaki:

O novo Hokage andava de um lado para o outro preocupado com seus filhos, ele agora não sabia como dizer a novidade a eles. Perto dele, sua mulher, sentada, tomava calmamente seu chá:

Hinata: Naruto-Kun, calma senão você vai quebrar o chão! - diz docemente.

Naruto pára no mesmo instante que percebe a voz de sua doce Hinata. Aproxima-se de onde ela está e pega com muita leveza em sua bela mão e, segurando ao mesmo tempo a xícara lilás que ela bebia seu chá, ele a coloca na mesinha perto dos dois e se aproxima mais dela.

Naruto: Hinata-Hime, desde que nossos tesouros nasceram não tivemos mais tempo para namorar não é mesmo¿ - diz com um olhar meio malicioso.

Hinata: Naru... Naruto... Naruto-kun, err, eu.... sinto v-ver-g-onha! – diz super corada.

Naruto: Depois de tantos anos você ainda gagueja e cora? Vamos aproveitar um pouquinho que eles não estão aqui... - diz bem próximo dela.

Hinata: Naruto-Kun... - sussurra e começa a fechar os olhos para receber o beijo dele.

Mas um imenso barulho surge atrapalhando o belo beijo do casal.

Uma garota de cabelos lisos e loiros que batem na cintura, olhos perolados, mais ou menos 1,65 de altura, busto médio aparece dando um grande grito, assustando os dois, seu nome Uzumaki Hikari.

Hikari: YOOOOOOOOO!!! Bom dia pai, bom dia mãe! - diz com um extremo sorriso e muito barulho.

Os dois: Bom dia Hikari!- tentando se recompor o mais rápido possível.

Hikari: Eu, por acaso, interrompi algo? – diz super curiosa.

Naruto: Não! Você não interrompeu nada minha querida. Falando nisso, cadê seus irmãos? - curioso e sério.

Hikari: O Hikaru esta acabando de se arrumar, a Nioko, o Keiji e a Koichi estão chegando.

Até que, de longe, avistam-se quatro pessoas chegando:

Uma destas pessoas tinha os cabelos curtos, repicados e rebeldes, pretos azulados, olhos azuis (só ficam perolados quando usa o Byankugan), é um pouco ranzinza, usa um brinco de argola na orelha direita, este é Uzumaki Keiji.

A outra garota era bem baixa e tinha os cabelos negro-azulados como o da mãe, bem longos e presos em maria-chiquinhas altas, levemente ondulados e repicados, principalmente na franja rebelde que batia em cima dos olhos, e era bem branquinha. Seus olhos eram azuis como os do pai, mas bem mais claros e ligeiramente opacos, como os da mãe. Tinha as mesmas marquinhas no rosto como o pai, as únicas curvas visíveis são seus seios, esta é Uzumaki Koichi e trazia consigo um cachorrinho marrom escuro que lembra muito o Akamaru o nome dele é Choo.

Perto dela um menino alto e com a pele clara, não tinha muitos músculos. Seu cabelo era igual o corte atual do pai só que na cor do da mãe, os olhos, como os da mãe, só que levemente azulados em vez de lilases. Tinha um sorriso largo e levemente misterioso. A orelha esquerda era furada, com um alargador de 1 cm preto com uma espiral laranja, seu nome é Uzumaki Hikaru.

E a do lado dele uma menina estatura mediana (1, 55 cm) e magra (45 kg). O rosto possuía um formato delicado e suave, bem como os olhos sem pupilas e também lilases. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção nela, além dos olhos, eram os cabelos loiros, exatamente como os do pai, lisos e brilhantes, que deixava presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, alguns fios caindo pelas laterais de seu rosto. Tinha um corpo bonito, com curvas delicadas e suaves, busto proporcional ao seu físico, pernas bonitas e firmes. Suas mãos eram pequenas e delicadas, combinando com a alvura de sua pele, esta é Uzumaki Nioko.

Naruto olha feliz para todos os seus filhos, ele não se cansa de olhá-los e de lembrar como era sua vida antes, quando tudo era mais difícil,a té que por um descuido Koichi deixa Choo sair de suas mãos e ir à direção ao seu pai, o cachorrinho não pensa duas vezes e faz um belo pipi na perna de Naruto:

Naruto: Hinata esta lembranças de quando eu era jovem são tão fortes que sinto minha perna quente por elas - diz ele olhando diretamente par sua amada.

Hinata: Não acho que é por isso que suas pernas estão quentes meu querido! – diz ela nervosa.

Naruto: Hã? Então por que seria amor? – diz olhando para ela curioso.

Hinata: É que Choo acabou de fazer pipi nelas! – aponta ela para ele mostrando o pequeno cachorro marrom saindo das pernas dele e indo a direção a Nioko, e onde estava uma mancha estranha de molhado nelas.

Naruto: HAAAAAAA! – grita desesperado olhando para as pernas.

Todos: Há há há - rindo sem parar.

Naruto: Nioko-chan, eu já não pedi para você ensinar o Choo que eu não sou banheiro? - diz meio alterado.

Nioko: Sim papai! Mas ele ainda prefere as suas pernas e eu não sei o porquê... - diz com um tom tímido.

Hikaru: Ai pai não fique assim, vai ver você é o poste favorito dele ainda! - diz num tom brincalhão.

Keiji: É, vai ver ele já acha que você é o território principal dele! - diz dando muita risada.

Koichi: Ele ainda é filhote papai. Dá um desconto, vai? – diz num sorriso tímido.

Naruto: Aposto que foi o mal-educado do Kiba que ensinou isto a ele só para curtir com a minha cara, mais ele vai ver a missão legal que eu vou dar para ele! – diz com os olhos pegando fogo.

Hinata: Que isso, amor!Aposto que isso só aconteceu porque Choo ainda é muito novinho, aposto que depois de alguns ensinamentos ele vai parar de fazer isso - diz num lindo sorriso.

Naruto: Eu também espero, meu amor! -mdiz meio chateado e fazendo biquinho.

Konoha, 09h30min AM, Casa dos Inuzuka:

Kiba: AATTCHIMMM!

Karin: Saúde, meu amor! - diz ela enquanto acaba de verificar os equipamentos de seus filhos.

Kiba: Obrigada, meu amor! - diz sorrindo.

Karin: Você sabe que quando a gente espirra é porque tem gente falando mal de nós pelas costas, não é? – diz sorrindo maliciosamente.

Kiba: Naruto idiota! – diz com um olhar sério.

Karin: Hã?

Kiba: Nada não meu amor!- diz num sorriso sem graça.

Karin: Ta! Querido você poderia ir ver porque as crianças ainda não desceram? – diz com os olhos brilhando num sentido pidão.

Kiba: Tudo o que você quiser minha pimentinha! – diz num olhar malicioso - Akamaru vamos chamar os irmãos barulho! - num tom brincalhão.

Akamaru late, indo na direção do Kiba.

Kiba e Akamaru vão andando em passos silenciosos em direção a escada, com todo o cuidado sem fazer o menor ruído. Terminando de subir a escada, vão em direção a uma porta que tinha escrito "Entre por sua conta em risco!", em marrom. Ele cuidadosamente começa girar a maçaneta, mas, ao entrar, ele não esperava ser atacado por duas pessoas que saem do nada:

Kiba pula para trás junto de Akamaru, e ficam nas posições de ataque, Kiba se segura firme nas costas de Akamaru com uma kunai na boca pronto para atacar de novo. Pula na direção de seus adversários que desviam, e jogam mais armas em sua direção, eles desviam e conseguem prender seus adversários no chão utilizando o corpo e o peso deles.

Kiba levanta e sorri vitorioso, retirando a kunai do chão e recolocando em sua manga, Akamaru se afasta um pouco e vai para perto de três pequenos cachorros que estavam descansando depois do ataque.

Kiba: Vocês melhoraram muito em, Inuzuka Kiky e Inuzuka Riku! – diz ele com um sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios.

Um garoto de cabelos ruivos como os da mãe, lisos, bem rebeldes e bagunçados, na altura do queixo, com as pontas desfiadas e desiguais. Tinha a pele rosada, ombros largos e braços fortes. Seus olhos eram negros, e possui as marcas do seu clã logo embaixo dos olhos como os de Kiba. Possui os músculos definidos, sem ser "bombadão", é um garoto até bonito. Tem 175 cm de altura, e tem um piercing na língua, com o qual vive brincando, este é Inuzuka Riku. Possui dois belos cães, um grande ao estilo husky siberiano branco e preto de olhos azuis, chamado Yuki e uma husky siberiana com pêlo branco e castanho e olhos verdes, chamada Tsuki.

E uma linda menina de 1,62 de altura. Branca. Cabelo liso e preto, cortado todo estaqueado com meia franja. É muito magra mesmo, com um corpo médio, seios fartos, cintura fina e delgada, quadris largos, belas pernas, com lápis preto forte nos olhos, rimel e sombras escuras. A boca era rosa natural, com dois caninos afiados, parecendo uma vampirinha, ela tem olhos castanhos quase amarelos, esta é Inuzuka Kiky, ela possui cachorro semelhante a um lobo branco, que sempre anda com ela, o nome dele é Wolf.

Kiky: Ei papai, isto não valeu! – diz ela séria.

Kiba: O que não valeu? – diz curioso.

Kiky: O senhor usou o Akamaru neste ataque, então não valeu como sua nova vitória – respondeu.

Kiba: Eu é que deveria dizer não valeu, pois vocês usaram três cachorros para me atacar e eu só utilizei um cachorro no ataque, quem tinha a vantagem eram vocês e não eu!

Riku: A culpa não foi minha se esta pirralha atrapalhou tudo, e ainda por cima nem sabe comandar o cachorro dela direito! – fala, debochado.

Kiky: Quem é pirralha aqui, ô seu cara de cachorro? – diz com os olhos pegando fogo.

Riku: Baixinha!

Kiky: Peste!

Riku: Vampirinha!

Kiky: Cara de cachorro!

Kiba: CHEGAAAA! – grita, com raiva – Vocês dois, dêem as mãos agora e peçam desculpas um para o outro! – mandou.

Kiky levanta a sua mão ao mesmo tempo em que Riku, um aperta a mão do outro em sinal de desculpa.

Kiky: Desculpe-me, _Babaca_! – sorridente.

Riku: Desculpe-me, _Pirralha_! – sorridente.

Kiba: Assim é bem melhor! Agora vamos descer, pois sua mãe já esta com tudo pronto e ela como vocês sabem que ela odeia ficar esperando demais.

Riku / Kiky: Sim!

Konoha, 10h00min AM, Casa dos Sarutobi:

Uma mulher de cabelos encaracolados pretos, e lindos olhos vermelhos, com uma pele branca e boca rosada corria de um lado para o outro em sua casa, seu nome era Sarutobi Yuuhi Kurenai.

Kurenai: Eu estou um pouco atrasada, mas, por sorte, posso chegar a tempo na escola sem me preocupar. – diz um enorme alívio.

Perto dela estava um menino branco como a mãe, cabelo negro, um tanto curto, mas bem rebelde e macio. Olhos vermelhos. Alto e levemente magro. Sempre com um sorriso bobo no rosto, seu nome é Sarutobi Hisao.

Hisao: Mãe a senhora tem certeza que vai conseguir organizar as aulas de genjutsu e as missões ao mesmo tempo? – pergunta, preocupado.

Kurenai: Mas é claro que sim meu filho, eu sou uma ninja e agüentarei firme este desafio, e além do mais, esta foi sempre uma das coisas que seu pai me disse que eu era boa: dar aulas. E graças a isso, eu poderei ficar mais perto de você – sorri.

Hisao: Bom, se é assim, espero que a senhora agüente firme então - diz com um lindo sorriso.

Kurenai: Obrigado meu lindo! Você quer chá de pêssego antes de sair? – diz, sorrindo também.

Hisao: Só se for agora!

Konoha, 10h30min AM, Casa dos Akimichi:

Uma mulher de cabelos bem lisos castanhos claros e olhos da mesma cor, pele branca, alta e mais ou menos magra, andava de animada enquanto servia o café da manhã para seu marido e sua filha, seu nome Akimichi Mayumi.

Mayumi: Vamos Chouchou, coma bastante, você precisa se alimentar bem!- diz a mulher docemente.

Chouji: Isso mesmo querida, você é o futuro do nosso clã agora, você tem que ficar bem forte para que ele continue a partir de você.

Uma menina de cabelos castanhos e cheios sempre presos e possui marcas nas bochechas em forma de redemoinhos. Seus seios são volumosos, o corpo de ossos grandes, e era malhada, porém não chegando a ser gorda, de pele branca como a de Chouji, esta é Akimichi Chouchou.

Chouchou: Mas eu não quero engordar, papai... – diz ela num tom meio suplicante.

Mayumi: Querida, mas você precisa se alimentar!- diz ela preocupada.

Chouji: Se você não se alimentar, como pretende ser uma boa ninja? – diz ele serio.

Chouchou: Tudo bem papai, eu vou comer. – diz num tom de desistência.

Chouji: Agora só se apresse um pouco se não você vai chegar atrasada! – diz ele preocupado.

Chouchou: Certo!

Konoha, 10h35min AM, Casa dos Rock:

Uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, de rosto delicado e pele parda, com um sorriso enorme no rosto observava seus filhos e marido treinarem no quintal, seu nome Rock Hana.

Lee: Vamos lá, filhos, se vocês não conseguirem fazer quinhentas flexões, vocês terão que dar duzentos pulos!- diz Lee fazendo as flexões e observando seus filhos.

Uma garota alta e magra com um rosto com traços parecidos com os de sua mãe, fortes e sempre alegres, olhos castanhos e cabelo castanho claro liso e comprido que estão presos em uma trança frouxa sobre o ombro, seu nome Rock Yakumo.

Ao seu lado, um garoto alto de cabelos em forma de tigela, sobrancelhas grossas da mesma cor do cabelo, parece uma miniatura do pai, se não fosse por sua pele ser mais delicada do que a dele este é Rock Kaoru.

Kaoru: Estou fazendo o melhor de mim, pai. - diz ele com um sorriso fraco.

Yakumo: Eu já acabei pai! Agora já posso descansar¿

Lee: O Que? – pergunta, surpreso.

Hana: Incrível! Querida, assim você vai ser uma grande ninja no taijutsu! – diz ela surpresa também.

Lee: Yosh!!! Você esta no caminho para o fogo da juventude querida, que emoção! – diz ele com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

Yakumo: Pare pai, alguém pode ver o senhor falando isso! – diz meio envergonhada.

Lee: E daí? – sem entender nada.

Yakumo: Deixa pra lá!- abaixando a cabeça em sinal de derrota.

Kaoru se levanta do chão em sinal de derrota e vai à direção ao a sua casa para entrar.

Lee: Kaoru-kun, aonde você vai, ainda não acabamos o aquecimento? – diz curioso.

Hana: É querido, você vai aonde? – diz curiosa.

Kaoru: Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas e beber um pouco de água, assim já fico com as minhas coisas prontas, e refrescado do calor. - diz sorrindo - _E assim eu não fico no caminho de ninguém!._

Yakumo: Vou com você! - diz sorrindo – _Assim me livro de outra série de duzentos pulos com o papai!_

Hana: É melhor se apresarem, senão vocês vão se atrasar! – diz séria.

Os dois: OK!

Konoha, 10h40min AM, Casa dos Nara:

Na sala da casa da família Nara, certo homem dormia calmamente no sofá sem se importar com a hora que passava, e se chamava Nara Shikamaru. Mas isso não durou muito tempo, já que uma mulher loira vinha em sua direção, seu nome, Nara Sabaku no Temari.

Temari: Shikamaru? Shikamaru? SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!! - grita num único fôlego.

Shikamaru: Hã? O que aconteceu?- diz ainda meio sonolento e com bastante preguiça.

Temari: Sabe que horas são? –diz com uma cara muito brava.

Shikamaru: Não! – diz calmamente.

Temari: São dez horas e quarenta minutos, levanta daí e se prepara para levar nossos filhos para academia para o primeiro dia de aula deles! – fala, séria.

Shikamaru: Como você é problemática! – reclama enquanto se levanta.

Temari: Vou fingir que não ouvi isto, crianças venham aqui para ir com o pai de vocês!

Primeiro aparece um menino de cabelos castanhos presos no tradicional rabo-de-cavalo alto. Olhos castanhos esverdeados sempre demonstrando impaciência e tédio. Tinha 1,72 m. Pele um pouco bronzeada. Bem parecido com o pai, mas com uma rala barba nas dobras do rosto. Um pequeno brinco de argola na orelha esquerda, este é Nara Shinichi.

Do lado dele, uma menina com cabelo loiro-escuro liso e, aparentemente, muito bem cuidado, olhos castanhos muito claros. Alta, com mais ou menos 1,76 de altura, pesava 54 kg, pele bronzeada, pernas bem torneadas, seios um pouco 'grande demais', possuía quadris largos e coxas grandes. Tinha uma tatuagem de uma libélula em sua nuca. Esta é Nara Yukino.

E por último, mas não menos importante, uma menina que era praticamente a mãe escrita, mas seu cabelo é comprido, e usa a bandana na testa. Alta, esbelta, corpo com curvas definidas, esta é Nara Yuki.

Shikamaru: Vamos antes que a mãe de vocês me engula! – diz ele de pé e com um olhar serio.

Os três: OK! – Dando uma risada pequena.

Temari: Shikamaru!! – grita antes de ele sair.

Konoha, 10h45min AM, Casa dos Yamanaka:

Uma mulher loira muito bela de olhos azuis olhava para uma flor que ela tinha na janela de sua sala, seu nome era Yamanaka Ino. Perto dela um belo rapaz de cabelos pretos liso, super branco, e olhos como o cabelo sorria para ela, seu nome é Sai.

Sai: Qual o problema, lindinha? – diz curioso.

Ino: É que sempre que eu lembro da academia eu lembro do Asuma-sensei, meu amor, mesmo depois desses anos todos eu não aceito que ele tenha morrido. – diz meio triste.

Sai: Não fique assim, lindinha, aposto que se ele tivesse vivo não gostaria de te ver assim! – diz ele com um sorriso.

Ino: Acho que você tem razão! – diz enquanto limpa as lagrimas dos olhos – Bom e nossos filhos estão prontos para ir para a academia?

Sai: Bom, a mini você tá acabando de pentear o cabelo, o metido e o vazio já estão prontos! – diz com um sorriso falso no rosto.

Ino: Eu ainda fico com medo do jeito que você fala dos nossos filhos – di, meio assustada.

Sai: Olha eles já estão descendo! – aponta para a escada.

Primeiro desce um menino louro de olhos azuis, com os cabelos da sua mãe, porém curto e usa a franja para o lado. É musculoso, por causa dos treinos, mede 1,72 cm e é magro, seu nome é Yamanaka Seishiro.

Atrás dele desce outro garoto branco como o Sai. Com 1,75 m, têm cabelos prateados cortados curtos, com mechas maiores na frente que às vezes ele usa gel pra espetá-las na diagonal pra trás, bem lisos e olhos verde-mar, que ele não sabe por que saíram verdes já q os da mãe são azuis. Um porte físico forte, quase nunca tem alguma expressão facial como o pai, mas este diferente dele às vezes sorri, este é Yamanaka Issai.

A última é a única menina de cabelos longos e lisos com uma franja como a mãe, parece uma miniatura da mãe, mas com os cabelos e olhos negros, e a pele como a do pai, e media 1,66 cm de altura e bem magra, esta é Yamanaka Fuyu.

Ino: Bom queridos! Espero que vocês façam bons amigos na academia e gostem muito dos professores! – diz com um sorriso.

Fuyu: Pode deixar mãe! – diz com o mesmo sorriso.

Issai: Não garanto nada! – diz sorrindo.

Seishiro: Vamos ser os melhores dela, eu garanto mãe! – diz com um imenso sorriso para ela.

Sai: Vamos antes que vocês já comecem com bronca! – diz sorrindo.

Os três: Sim!

Konoha, 10h50min AM, Casa dos Hatake:

Kakashi lê pacificamente o seu livro sem prestar atenção no que acontecia em sua volta, sua mulher Ayane corria para tentar dominar os seus filhos que não davam sossego em casa:

Ayane: Parem de bagunçar! E se apressem para ir para a academia – diz ela desesperada atrás deles.

Dois garotos corriam pela casa fazendo a maior bagunça e arremessando kunais para todos os lados sem se importar onde iam cair, um deles tem cabelo cinza, olhos castanhos, alto, corpo esbelto, músculos definidos, este é Hatake Ryu.

E o outro, idêntico ao pai, porem seus olhos são azuis, alto, mas não muito, bastante magro sem muitos músculos, este é Hatake Akira.

Kakashi pára de ler seu livro, levanta-se calmamente, e ao perceber que uma kunai vai a sua direção ele a segura como se não fosse nada e da o seu sorriso calmo.

Kakashi: Bons meninos, é hora de nos irmos para a academia! - diz com um grande sorriso.

Ryu: Finalmente! – diz super feliz e olhando diretamente para o pai.

Akira: Já estava cansado de ficar em casa! – diz começando a pegar todas as kunais que tinha jogado.

Ayane: Por que eles não me obedecem? – pergunta, frustrada.

Konoha, 10h55min AM, Casa dos Umino:

Iruka estava com seu sorriso de sempre e não parava de lembrar como tudo era antes.

Iruka: Vamos lá meus filhos, agora vamos para a academia e vocês vão demonstrar que são verdadeiros ninjas. - diz dando um pulo de emoção, mas percebe que foi ignorado pelos dois. - Vamos! Mas afinal, o que há de errado com vocês? – pergunta, preocupado.

Sentado num sofá tinha um menino de cabelo castanho curto, bandana na testa, franja espetada e comprida que tampa tanto a bandana quanto os olhos (que são pretos). Pele levemente bronzeada, mede 1,75m, meio encurvado, com as mãos nos bolsos, aumentando o seu "quê" de desleixado, seu nome é Umino Kyon.

E o outro olhos castanhos escuro, cabelo comprido preto, alto, pele clara, e corpo atlético, este estava de pé e não ligava a mínima para o que o pai dizia, este se chama Umino Kaede.

Até que Anko começa descer as escadas e vê que seus filhos e seu marido continuam lá.

Anko: ESCUTEM AQUI SEUS PESTES! MELHOR VOCÊS SE APRESSAREM SE NÃO FOREM AGORA PARA A ACADEMIA VOCÊS SENTIRÃO A MINHA IRA! - grita ela com o seu famoso olhar mortal.

Kyon: Agora mesmo! – diz meio irritado, odiava quando a mãe ficava nervosa e não queria contrariá-la.

Kaede: Vamos pai antes que a mãe invente de usar seus métodos secretos – diz nervoso e se apresando para ir para a academia.

Iruka: Porque eu não consigo fazer isso! – diz frustrado.

* * *

Obrigado pelos comentários amigas eu agradeço muito mais eu agradeço muito mesmo fez uma autora muito feliz,

Eu sei que este capitulo ficou muito maçante, mas dêem um desconto porque é só a apresentação deles e os que ainda não apareceram vão entrar sem falta no segundo capitulo,eu peço desculpas para minha beta porque eu acho que dei muito trabalho a ela para revisar a fic,mas se não fosse por ela este capitulo não ia sair.

Vocês viram que a nova professora de genjutsu é a **Kurenai.**

As autoras LadyMilleh, Sashi-chan, Uzumaki-Ayame-chan, neeBear, Shii-sensei

Mandem-me seus pedidos, vocês acertaram e quero que me mandem PM ou um comentário com o pedido de vocês.

Queridas, agora vamos a segunda pergunta do quiz!

* * *

**[2ª] Quem não faz parte dos Fighter?:**

Inuzuka Riku

Hatake Akira

Umino Kyon

Rock Kaoru.

* * *

No segundo capitulo eu explico o que são os fighter e o que eles representam em Konoha e os que ainda faltam aparecer, vão aparecer no proximo capitulo, um grande beijo para todas, um Feliz Ano Novo e um Feliz Natal (atrasado Xd).


End file.
